My Starry Helper
by Blue Toad
Summary: Bowser is toying around with my kingdom as he pleases...and Mario is most likely injured...please...someone help me... And then, she heard a tiny tap on the window. An adaption of Peach and Twink's relationship from Paper Mario. For now, a oneshot.


**Whew, been a while since I did a Mario fanfic! I've wanted to do one for a while, and then this idea came upon me.**

**Now, Paper Mario. Brilliant series. My fave bunch in the whole of the Mario games. The first one was the very first game I completed on my own, and I have a certain fondness for it because of that. I didn't have any help from my older brother. I didn't use any sort of cheats. I played that N64 day and...well, not night, but for quite a bit and ended up beating Bowser, saving Peach and taking back the Star Rod. Yay!**

**Now, a few years later...I finally write a fanfic for what has to be one of my favourite games of all time. It's an adaption of Peach's relationship with Twink...or at least, it WILL be. I just want to see what the reaction will be before I continue. If it's okay, then yeah, good enough for me, I'll write more. For now though, this is just Peach being met by Bowser and Kammy, then meeting Twink and sending him off to find Mario.**

**Yeah, that good enough summary for you? I don't think you'll have to suffer from spoilers, but I give a major warning if there are any anyway. But, I ramble. So start reading, and enjoy!**

**(And I know my description of Bowser's Flying Castle sucks. Sorry.)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Paper Mario series. All rights to Intelligent Systems. Mario in general belongs to Nintendo.**

* * *

_Chapter 1: If Someone Could Help Me..._

The spiked, iron balls swung back and forth, chains linking to them the floating fortress which floated high above the blue sky, hanging just above the pink clouds passing by. Stars glittered into the dark distance.

The fortress gave a feeling of dread around it. Perhaps it was the slightly...cruel clown like face on the bottom part where the hanger was. Maybe it was how the castle was made of stone and spikes outlined the very top parts, even around the towers. It certainly didn't look like the sort of castle that was friendly.

...At least, that one didn't.

Above that castle, there was another one...much more peaceful and royal looking. It was white, made of marble, and the rooftops were a beautiful red.

One strange thing was, however, was that there seemed to be...a piece of earth below the white castle, separating it from the dark, grey like one. It was a mound of grass, quite a chunk of it too...

* * *

Inside her room, a beautiful princess with blonde hair in a pink dress, a yellow crown atop her hair, a blue broach on her chest, her round bead earrings the same colour and with white gloves paced about, looking very downcast. Her red heels were making the only sound, but right now, it was as if she was deaf to everything else. She then sniffed.

"Mario's must be so badly hurt...and everyone is being held prisoner..."

She then stopped, and looked slightly more determined now.

"The Mushroom Kingdom will be destroyed if things continue to go the way they are now...something _must_ be done..."

"Oh, if only someone could help me..." She whispered, looking very crestfallen again.

Then, the princess jumped with shock and turned to face the door to her room, as a turtle like creature walked in. His skin was yellow, and he had white, sharp claws on the tips of his arms and feet. With a short tuff of red hair, yellow horns sticking out both sides of his head and a green shell with yellow spikes, anyone who saw he would probably think he was the strangest turtle ever.

"Gwa ha ha ha haha!! My beloved Princess Peach, how is today treating you?"

Princess Peach responded with the dirtiest look she could muster at King Bowser...the dispicable, cruel, evil tyrant king of the Koopas. How _dare_ he invade her castle and wreck havoc on her kingdom? Not to mention holding her prisoner in her _own_ castle!

"Newehehehe! It's simply pointless to wait for Mario this time, my dear!" Kammy Koopa sneered at the Princess. She was an old koopa, and wore a purple robe that covered her whole body. (Thankfully enough, as her annoying and nagging personality was enough to deal with.) She also wore a hat of the same colour, with glasses that had white lens. White hair stuck out from under her hat and she was also gripping a yellow and red wand quite proudly due to her recent deeds. A single tooth stuck out from her beak like mouth.

"I mean, we're _sooooooooo_ high above the sky right now! Even Mario with all his jumping prowess can't get up here to save you!" She let out a burst of cackling as Princess Peach glared at the old hag, before the evil King Bowser spoke again.

"That's true, Kammy. And even if Mario _did_ get up here, I'd trounce him flat!"

Bowser then swung his hand into the air, where a rather beautifully decorated rod was. It even had a star on top.

"I mean, come on Princess, as long as I have this Star Rod, there isn't a person in the entire Mushroom Kingdom who could so much as breath on me!"

The Princess suddenly gasped, and clasped a hand to her mouth. Bowser and Kammy smiled nefariously.

"Gwa ha ha! You know what that means, then?" King Bowser jeered.

"T...the power of Star Haven...to grant all wishes..." Peach whispered, too horrified for words to continue, but the King of Koopas finished the sentence for her.

"It's all _mine_ now! Isn't that just wonderful, Princess?"

"Nyeah hee hee hee hee! Oh, can you just imagine it, your Highness? The situation in your beloved Mushroom Kingdom? I bet all your subjects are all terribly upset because their poor wishes aren't being granted, are they?" Kammy Koopa spoke, a mocking tone in her voice.

"Oh, it's so wonderfully delightful! Those Toads, those goodie Koopas and Goombas, those Mousers, and let's not forget those Yoshies! They all deserve it for how they've treated us over the years!" She burst out in a mirthless cackle once again, and Peach's hands actually clenched into fists at the sight of the stupid old witch laughing to her heart's content...

"Well, Princess Peach...you know...if you want anything...you're free to ask me. I _can _grant wishes, after all."

"W-what?! King Bowser! Surely you aren't going to do any favours for this little brat!" Kammy had a look of outrage on her face, and even Peach seemed rather surprised at Bowser's comment.

"Of course, I'll only grant wishes _I _like."

Kammy's look was joyful once again, and Peach's face dropped as she let out a small sigh...she knew it would have been too good to be true...

"Anyway, be sure to give it some thought, won't you, Princess? In any case, enjoy your stay here!" Bowser laughed again.

"You'd better watch yourself, Princess...if I catch you causing trouble, I'll zap you into a Goomba!" Kammy Koopa warned Peach, her eyes already narrowing upon the Princess, as if trying to catch her off guard.

"_Like you wouldn't right now unless you had a good reason..." _Peach scowled.

The pair let out a final wave of jeering laughter, and then king and servant left the room. Peach seemed very desperate by this point, and instantly put her hands together as if praying.

"Bowser is turning my kingdom into his own little toy box which he thinks he can mess with, and Mario is most likely in trouble...maybe even worse..." She whispered.

"Oh...please..._if only_ _someone help me..._"

A tear fell from the Princess's face onto the pink carpet of her room.

And then...she heard a small tap on the window.

She wiped her eye and listened again. Sure enough, there was another faint tap.

She turned, and could see it was coming from the window like doors of her balcony. The tapping grew a little more frequent. She stepped up the few steps separating her room and pink bed, and pushed the door open.

Instantly, a tiny, yellow star flew through the air and then stopped in front of Princess Peach. He had a rather young face as the Princess stared at him, rather perplexed.

"Hello Princess Peach! I'm very pleased to meet you!" He said. He had quite a cheerful and bubbly tone to his voice.

"Let me introduce myself. My name is Twink!"

"But...you're a Star Kid, aren't you? How in the world did you get here?" Peach asked with her own kind tone, hoping not to sound mystified, because she _was._

"Well, I came here all the way from Star Haven! To meet you, Princess! I mean, it's our job to grant wishes, after all." Twink replied, smiling broadly.

"O-oh! You came because I wished that someone could come and help me?" Peach said, stepping forward as she understood.

"Yes, of course!" Twink nodded, grinning even more now she knew why he was here.

"Oh, that's great! It really is! Thank you so much for coming, Twink!" Peach placed her hands on her chest, a sign she always did to show her gratitude.

"Well, here's my wish. Could you go and steal that Star Rod right now from Bowser, Twink?"

"O-oh..." Twink suddenly looked very crestfallen.

"...What's wrong?" Peach spoke. She hoped she hadn't _said _anything...

...Of course she had. Boy, _wasn't_ she smart.

"W-well...I'm sorry...but that's too much to ask of a novice star like me...I think one of the Star Spirits might be more suited to that wish...could you ask for something easier that I can do?"

"Hm...then...perhaps you could take me away from here? Everyone in my castle is being held captive and I need to save them and my kingdom as soon as possible."

"Um...I'm afraid I can't do that either...I'm sorry, Princess. You see, I only got called up to the sky a day ago...so I can't grant big wishes yet...if I were a better Star...maybe I could actually be of use..." Twink mumbled. Now, he was looking very depressed indeed.

"O-oh! No Twink, please...don't be sad." Peach reached her index finger out and stroked the Star Kid's cheek. He seemed a bit happier, but still rather sad.

"Don't worry. I'm sure Mario will come and defeat Bowser and save everyone." Peach smiled.

"You mean...jumping Mario who saves you all the time from evil Bowser?" Twink asked, looking rather curious.

"The one and only." Peach then gasped as Twink tilted slightly in the air at her suddenly action, a sign he was confused.

"That's right! Twink, do you...think you could find Mario for me?"

Twink's face lit up with delight.

"Sure! I'd be glad to, Princess!" He grinned, hopping in the air with joy at being able to grant a wish.

"I want you to give something to him..." Peach then fumbled with her broach, before opening it. Inside was a small star on a string.

"Here you are, Twink. The Minister told me to always try and find a way for Mario to receive this if the kingdom was ever in trouble..."

Twink's eyes were full of surprise as he took the star....

"This is a Lucky Pendant, right? Mario will be unstoppable with this!"

"It'll certainly help him, yes. Can you see that he gets it, Twink?" Peach asked.

"Sure, Princess Peach! I'll fly right to the Mushroom Kingdom without stopping! I'll do it right now! Just watch!"

Twink then made to fly out of the window again before Peach stopped him.

"Twink! Can you wait a second, please?"

"Hm?" He turned in the air to look at the Princess.

"I'm sorry...but...could you also give a message to Mario?"

"Yes, Princess! What is it?"

"Well...please can you tell him...that I'm fine, and he mustn't worry about me. Okay?" Peach asked.

"Princess Peach is fine, and you mustn't worry. Yup! I'll tell him that, Princess! Your exact words! Now, don't despair...I'll be back as soon as possible, so please stay safe until I return, ok?"

Peach nodded and Twink took off into the sky. Peach stepped out onto the checkered tile balcony, where a few flowers hung from blocks along the railing. She watched as the Star Kid flew lower and lower to the Mushroom Kingdom...before finally vanishing through the clouds.

"_Be safe, Twink..." _She prayed. Then, Princess Peach looked up across the dark sky above the clouds of the Mushroom Kingdom...her eyes fighting back more tears...

"_Mario...where are you..."_

* * *

**Aaaaaand there we have it, the end! I hope you had fun reading it. I'm open to criticism, as long as it's helpful and not a bunch of trash. Like I said, if the reaction to this is okay, I'll write more. That doesn't mean I want twenty odd reviews or anything, I just wanna see what people make of it. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this! It brought back quite a few memories of Paper Mario for me, I haven't played it for quite a while...I really should, I've still got it on my N64 and anything. XD**

**And I ramble, again. Take care of yourself, reader!**


End file.
